


Tediously

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [101]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara is tired of walking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tediously

They had been walking for hours, silently. Tara had run through all sorts of things in her head to keep her mind occupied, but she was out of ideas now, and bored. Eugene was ahead of her slightly, and every once in a while he would sigh deeply and then look at Rosita, or her. She had been tempted to start a conversation with him earlier, something about one of their many common interests, but as soon as she opened her mouth she had gotten a stern look from Rick and she had closed it again quickly.

She knew that they needed to be alert and that conversation could distract them, as well as being a noise which might attract the attention of walkers or other people, but walking silently was starting to drive her crazy. When she used to walk or run for exercise she at least got to listen to her music at the same time.

She stared at the road, counting her footsteps tediously, an ever growing number that she suddenly feared wouldn’t ever stop growing. Tara stopped suddenly, looking up as the group continued to move forward around her. No one else seemed to notice that she was standing in the middle of the road now, probably thinking that she needed a moment of privacy in the ditch or that she had to retie a shoe. She just watched them continue on without her for several moments before Eugene finally turned and gave her a quizzical look.

Tara shook her head and started walking again. There wasn’t much point in dragging behind, and they wouldn’t be able to stop for a few more hours unless something bad happened to delay them. She caught up to Eugene quickly and he gave her a nod as she fell back into step with him.


End file.
